


Deep

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [20]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Heavy Petting, Inktober 2017, M/M, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, Softcore Porn, Undercover Missions, practically nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Tim se hace pasar por un adicto al crack, Jason se hace pasar por un proxeneta.





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 20 del Inktober 2017  
> Ya sé, fic super atrasado, pero por lo menos estoy escribiendo (?)  
> Otra cosa, no puedo escribir smutt no importa cuanto lo intente, así que lo siento por el porno a medio hacer.

Tim entra al cartel como Andrew Tomas, un niño blanco de clase media alta, a quienes sus padres jamás le prestaron atención y que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por un poco de heroína, o cocaína, o la droga que estén dispuestos a darle por sus servicios. Al principio, Dick está completamente en contra de la idea de mantener a Tim como un agente encubierto, Nightwing es su hermano mayor antes que su compañero contra el crimen. Pero este cartel le vende drogas a niños y a madres embarazadas, mata sin compasión, mantiene un cartel de prostitutas incluyendo a menores de edad y se está convirtiendo en un verdadero cáncer en Gotham. La peor parte es que la policía no ha sido capaz de distinguir a esta banda de los carteles usuales de la ciudad y aunque Bruce ya le ha advertido a Gordon que La Mano Roja es algo completamente diferente a otras familias, no hay mucho que el comisionado pueda hacer con la información que obviamente viene desde el murciélago.

Usualmente, tanto Tim como Bruce dejarían que Jason se ocupe de esa escoria, Red Hood ya completamente acostumbrado a terminar con ese tipo de personas, pero Jason no se ha comunicado con nadie en la familia y ni siquiera Babs a conseguido dar con su paradero.

Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos no son maquillaje, sino horas y noches sin dormir, para investigar la poca información que tienen sobre la Mano Roja, que honestamente no es mucho y solo se extiende a unos cuantos vendedores de meta y a lo que las chicas de las esquinas están dispuestas a cuchichiar en hoteles baratos cuando les pagas la hora. La palidez enfermiza de su piel es un resfriado mal cuidado y días sin salir de su departamento si puede evitarlo. La delgadez de su cuerpo, son comidas olvidadas y regímenes estrictos de ejercicios a pesar de que su dieta es rara vez rica en vitaminas y proteínas. Las cicatrices en las partes visibles de su cuerpo son peleas contra terroristas y monstruos, heridas mal cuidadas, noches con solo sus manos buscando balas en los costados y algodón presionando antiséptico en sus heridas abiertas. Su cabello está teñido de rubio, sin embargo, Tim apenas se reconoce en un espejo, pero eso está bien, eso es justo lo que necesita.

Luca, el hombre al que le compra por primera vez, con dinero porque no puede comenzar oliendo a desesperación tan pronto, le dice que tiene lindos ojos. Sus manos, son callosas, sucias y grandes mientras acarician su cuello.

—Puedo darte un buen precio si estás dispuesto a trabajar con mi amigo Ricky, —gruñe el hombre—. Él prefiere que sus putas sean mayores, pero estoy seguro de que no le va a negar mercadería gratis a un niño bonito como tú.

—Por favor, señor –susurra, Andrew. Su voz suave y aguda de una forma en que Tim jamás hablaría—. Necesito esto, necesito que me la de. —Andrew acerca su cuerpo al de Luca, sus manos jugando con la hebilla del cinturón del hombre mayor—. Haría cualquier cosa.

Luca sonríe depredadoramente, todo dientes afilados y el brillo de sus armas contrastando con las sombras del callejón de Gotham en que se encuentran ocultos de la policía.

* * *

 

Así es como Tim descubre que Jason no ha estado disponible por las mismas razones que él, ambos encubiertos tan profundamente que la sola idea de recibir llamadas telefónicas de personas fuera de la operación es imposible.

Jason está encubierto como uno de los proxenetas del jefe, Tim ni siquiera quiere imaginar las atrocidades que Jason ha tenido que ver y hacer para llegar a esa posición en una familia como La Mano Roja, su nombre es Ricky dentro de la organización, lleno de tatuajes y un piercing medusa tan realista que te preguntas si el antiguo Robin en verdad decidió adornar su rostro con la perla negra bajo su nariz.

Ricky por supuesto reconoce a Tim bajo la máscara de Andrew de inmediato, lo nota en la forma en que Andrew sonríe entre dientes, lo nota en el color azul de sus ojos, en las cicatrices de sus manos, en la cicatriz de su cuello por la cual Red Hood tiene una malsana obsesión posesiva.

—Un niño bonito —Se ríe Ricky, su cuerpo imponente sentado en un sillón caro de mal gusto decorando la habitación decaída del burdel de mala muerte, junto a Tim, Luca y sus hombres se tensan con temor, Tim vibra por la excitación—, acércate, chico —ordena él, sus ojos haciendo un buen trabajo de comunicar sus ideas sin decir nada _“No lo arruines, remplazo”_ parecen decir _“Arruina esto para mí y está vez si voy a matarte”._

El cuerpo de Andrew tiembla por la necesidad de las drogas, el cuerpo de Tim tiembla por razones completamente diferentes mientras arrastra sus piernas a pasos parsimoniosos en dirección del hombre de ojos verdes.

—Mi nombre es Andrew, señor —murmura Andrew, cayendo de rodillas frente a las piernas de Ricky—. No tengo dinero, pero Luca dijo que podíamos arreglar algo —Susurra acariciando la rodilla izquierda del proxeneta y mirándolo a los ojos por debajo de sus pestañas.

—¿Eso dijo? —Se ríe el más alto, sosteniendo el cabello de Andrew entre los dedos y mirando directamente a Luca— Creo haber dicho que prefiero a mis putas mayores —Gruñe Red Hood entre dientes.

—S-sí, Ricky —responde Luca nerviosamente —Pero este chico está tan desesperado que pensé que no importaría.

—Una puta es una puta después de todo —dice Ricky con sarcasmo, sus manos apretándose en el cabello de Andrew, acercando su rostro pálido pero sonrojado a su entrepierna aun vestida. Andrew gime exageradamente, Tim jadea permitiendo a su hermano adoptivo abusar su poder en la situación precaria— ¡Fuera! —grita Ricky, todo Jason en el tono de voz— Quiero hablar con Andrew a solas.

Luca y sus trabajadores no lo dudan por un segundo, aprovechando la oportunidad de escapar a un Ricky obviamente molesto, Tim por otro lado, no tiene ese privilegio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, remplazo? —pregunta Jason en voz baja, ayudando a Tim a sentarse en una de sus piernas.

—Lo mismo que tú, idiota —responde Tim, ocultando su rostro en cuello de su hermano adoptivo, temblando al sentir las manos de Jason acariciar la piel desnuda de su cadera bajo su camiseta demasiado grande—, no sabía que también estabas encubierto, lo siento, de haber sabido te hubiéramos dejado el trabajo a ti.

—Está bien —consuela Jason, besando el cuello del ojiazul— por lo menos ahora sé quienes son los idiotas dispuestos a traer menores de edad al burdel.

Tim ríe débilmente entre gemidos, su uñas dejando marcas en la nuca de su pareja mientras le permite marcar su propio cuello con mordidas viciosas.


End file.
